


roughness of leather

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Tamaki, Frottage, Gags, M/M, Top!Sougo, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Sougo learns just how good leather looks against Tamaki's skin.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	roughness of leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lex (Moooomoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My [22M] boyfriend [25M] used bondage gear on me by mistake and I'm super into it, how do I tell him?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153830) by [Moooomoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo). 



> Minor references are made from the inspired fic.

Leather looks good against Tamaki’s skin.

Sougo thinks of that with some sort of wonder as he traces his fingers down Tamaki’s arm, smiling as the younger boy trembles under his touch. Even in the dim lighting, Sougo could see how tanned Tamaki had gotten this past summer, and those workout regimes he’s doing with Ryuu did wonders on the boy’s muscle definition. The leather rests against the boy’s forearm, wrapping around the thickness of it before knotting at the back where it binds Tamaki’s other forearm against his sides as well. 

The binding is tight enough that it is sure to leave marks after they’re done but not to the extent that it would cause Tamaki discomfort. Or maybe it is and Tamaki isn’t saying anything. Sougo’s fingers ghost from the boy’s forearms to his face, trailing along his sharp cheekbones, the bridge of his nose to the bow of his lips which is stretched around the ball gag in his mouth.

He smiles like a Cheshire cat when Tamaki lets out a soft moan even more so when Sougo moves to straddle the boy on the mattress, his hands resting against the boy’s bare chest. Tamaki’s nipples are already stiff and upright and Sougo could feel sweat under his fingertips.

“You look beautiful, Tamaki-kun,” he purrs, “You don’t need to see or say anything. You just need to feel, okay?”

He kisses along Tamaki’s jawline, sucking the skin there before he moves to kiss the blindfold that obscures Tamaki’s eyes. He tilts Tamaki’s chin up to gain access to the boy’s long throat, taking delight in the way the boy shivers when Sougo kisses the bop on his throat before nicking the skin there with his teeth. 

“Tamaki-kun,” Sougo says sweetly, “Would you like me to pay attention to this?”

Tamaki lets out a startled whine when Sougo’s fingers close around his dick, his thumb already brushing over the slit. Tamaki’s dick is big and heavy and warm in his hold and is so incredibly hard that Sougo couldn’t help but to imagine what it might feel like if he just sink onto it and allow Tamaki to fill him up to the hilt -

Perhaps on another day when Sougo would allow Tamaki to take him. For now, with Tamaki bound, gagged and blindfolded, presented in such a delectable way for Sougo to enjoy, it’s Sougo’s turn to devour him whole. To take him over and over again until all Tamaki could mumble around the ball gag in his mouth is a pathetic attempt of saying his name.

He still finds humor in this situation. Who’d known his attempt to correct Tamaki’s posture would lead him to find a different side of himself and his young lover?

“Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun,” he breathes, mouthing along the boy’s throat again, “You’re so beautiful like this. I’ll make you feel good, okay? You’re such a good boy. You listen to me so well.”

Tamaki hardens considerably at Sougo’s words - his young lover had a thing for praises, after all. He shakes and trembles against Sougo but does not struggle under his bindings. When Sougo moves to kiss his cheek, he tastes something wet on his tongue. He peeks upwards and sees tears rolling down from Tamaki’s blindfold, wetting both the fabric and his flushed skin.

“Don’t cry, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo soothes, “I’ll take care of you.”

A part of him couldn’t help but worry regardless. This entire thing is still relatively new to him and both of them are experimenting with each other to find out what the other one likes. Worrying whether Tamaki is hurting comes as some sort of a reflex by now, perhaps driven by his intrinsic desire to always keep his partner safe and happy. 

But Tamaki isn’t showing any signs of wanting to stop. Sougo would know if he does. Tamaki isn’t giving him the safe signal - because of the ball gag, he wouldn’t have been able to utter a safeword, so instead if he wanted to stop, he would nuzzle against Sougo’s cheek three times. And Tamaki isn’t doing that right now nor does Sougo see any attempts at it.

So it’s okay for now, isn’t it?

“Do you like it if I do this, Tamaki-kun?” he asks softly, bringing his hand down to stroke Tamaki’s dick, which is hard and leaking in his hand. Tamaki practically rocks into Sougo’s touch, a muffled whine escaping his gagged mouth. The boy leans against Sougo out of reflex, burying his head at the crook of Sougo’s neck.

The position presses Tamaki closer against Sougo and traps Tamaki’s dick in between their bodies. Some of Tamaki’s precum wets Sougo’s fingers. Sougo feels warm all over and his breathing now comes out in puffs. 

He continues his ministrations, stroking Tamaki’s dick with a slow rhythm at first to gauge the boy’s reaction and perhaps tease him a little, before his strokes become harder and more frantic and before long, Tamaki’s muffled gasps filled the silence of the room, along with wet and lewd sounds of skin against skin.

“Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo babbles, “You’re taking me so good. My good boy.” He massages the boy’s balls now, feeling the weight and the shape of them in his hands as he plays with them. “Look at you, a mess in my arms. You’re so fucking pretty, Tamaki-kun.”

He couldn’t stop the torrent of words from spilling out his mouth, no matter how dirty and unbecoming they are, not when Tamaki is reacting so  _ wonderfully _ from his ministrations. If it weren’t for the ball gag in his mouth, Tamaki’s moans would have been louder and probably more obscene and Sougo gets so hot thinking about it. He is so hard now and the temptation to just flip Tamaki over onto his stomach and just to push into the boy’s undoubtedly wet heat is so tempting that his hands itch to do just that -

“Tamaki-kun, _fuck_ ,” Sougo pants, “I want you so fucking much.”

Sougo pushes against Tamaki so the boy lies against the pillows. There is a noise of surprise from him to which Sougo soothes away with a kiss on his cheek and blindfold. Tamaki also makes a noise of protest when Sougo’s hand leaves his dick and Sougo could tell that he’s probably really close. But Sougo doesn’t want to end things too soon. He wants to draw this out for as long as he can. To feel as much of Tamaki as he can and to taste the boy on his tongue.

“Tamaki-kun, do you trust me?” Sougo whispers, “Sweetheart, do you trust me?”

There is a pause before Tamaki shakily nods his head. The sight of it could have made Sougo’s heart explode with the sheer intensity of warmth and love. Instead, he reaches out to untie the gag from Tamaki’s mouth. He hears a shuddering intake of breath as soon as the boy’s mouth is free and even with his blindfold still on, when Tamaki turns his head, Sougo could tell he’s looking at him.

“Sou-chan…” Tamaki says softly, “K-Kiss me.”

“What do you say first, Tamaki-kun?” Sougo asks, caressing Tamaki’s cheek.

Tamaki bites his lip. “P-please.”

Sougo smiles. “Good boy.”

He moves closer to capture the boy’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply until it draws out a broken whine from his young lover. As he licks the inside of Tamaki’s mouth to taste him fully, his hand lifts one of Tamaki’s legs to hook it around his waist and he adjusts their position so that Sougo is fully on top of him. When their dicks brush against one another, Tamaki breaks off the kiss to let out a moan, his head turned to the side.

“H-ah, Sou-chan, w-what -,”

“I won’t put it in you yet,” Sougo says, “Do you feel good, Tamaki-kun? Do you want me to stop?”

Tamaki shakes his head, much to Sougo’s delight. “I-it’s a little strange but hn~!” He moans again when Sougo rocks against him again. “I like it, Sou-chan. P-please don’t stop.”

“Good boy,” Sougo praises, “I’ll make you feel good.”

He kisses Tamaki again as he continues to thrust against him, their dicks rubbing against each other and creating the most delicious friction ever. Everything is hot and there is a rushing sound in Sougo’s ears along with Tamaki’s noises of pleasure, now uninhibited by the gag. It makes Sougo’s head spin and he only speeds up his movements, rubbing against Tamaki like a dog in heat.

Tamaki grinds against him subconsciously as if eager to chase the pleasure and when his mouth is free from Sougo’s kisses, he lets out a keening cry. Sougo’s movements are becoming more and more erratic and the combination of Tamaki’s keening cries and the way the mattress creaks at the intensity of their act just makes everything so  _ erotic. _

“I’m close,” Sougo gasps out, “Are you, Tamaki-kun?”

“Uh-huh,” Tamaki chokes out, “Sou-chan, can I come? Please, c-can I -,”

“Yes, Tamaki-kun. Let’s come together, sweetheart. Fuck, you feel so g-good, g-gah-!”

They come together with a loud cry from the both of them, their release coming out in ropes in between them. The cum stains their stomachs and some even landed on Tamaki’s cheek. Sougo collapses on top of his lover, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

When the high of the orgasm finally fades away, Tamaki is quiet under him but he makes the prettiest sound when Sougo moves to kiss him again.

“You were so good, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo praises, “I love you.”

“Mmph…” Tamaki says sleepily, “I love you too, Sou-chan.”

As Sougo lies there to enjoy some of the afterglow before he would have to unbind Tamaki and clean him up, a thought flashes through his head.

He really needs to thank the person who tweeted that out.

And maybe update his reddit post. 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Lex on Twitter!
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
